


We Can Be Heroes

by the-druid-girl (TheRainwoman)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainwoman/pseuds/the-druid-girl
Summary: Marinette, now 16, has broken her promise to the people of Paris. She cannot be their ladybug anymore, not when those close to her have let her down for the last time, but now shes back trying slowly to put her life back together. (This story mentions triggering issues such as implied self-harm and anorexia, I in no way am trying to glorify these problems, but rather show there are ways to portray them healthily. Chapters that may have triggering content will have a warning for future context, With that please enjoy)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Marinette."

"Marinette."

"Marinette~."

"Are you even listening to me?"

The 16 year glared over to her small companion before sighing, "Yes Tikki. I heard up, but can we please not talk about that right. I need to get ready for school."

Tikki frowned, but understood where the girl was coming from. "Okay. So what are you going to wear for your first day back?"

Marinette raked her hand through her knotted hair, using her other one to reach over for her phone. "I don't know, but I woke up early, so I've got plenty of time to figure it out."

She carefully went through her notifications before deciding it was time for her to actually get out of bed. Throwing her dark, blue duvet off of her, she practically rolled onto her feet.

As she made her way to the closet, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the sun begin to come up, so the young heroine took a moment and watched, admiring the beauty.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tikki?" She asked.

The small goddess chuckled, "shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Marinette smiled, "don't patronize me." She stuck her tongue out playfully then returned to pick out her outfit.

It took a while before she settled on a white, Jagged stone tank top with shreds in the back, a light blue distressed denim jacket covered in patches of several of her favorite bands, and a pair of high waisted jeans. Gathering it all up, She made he way to the restroom to quickly shower and fix herself up.

Once ready, she glanced back at her reflection in the mirror before removing the ribbon securing her bun, and allowing her locks to fall. She looked different, especially from how she looked two years ago. She had matured, but somehow kept that look of innocent in her eyes. That was the only part of her she had altered. Her hair dyed black and red, her style of clothing completely unique, and her attitude was that of someone who would intimate her 15 year old self.

Shaking her head, She picked up her backpack before slipping on a pair of black doc martens.

"You ready to go Tikki?" She asked her companion, and without another word the god flew into her bag.

As she rushed down the stairs, Marinette made sure to grab a muffin for herself and several cookies for Tikki, and the two were on their way.

The young heroine hesitantly walked in, turning heads left and right. Whispers flooded from every direction, but she didn't care, not anymore anyways. Making her way to her old classroom, Mari slid her hand into her bag, grabbing a folded piece of paper and taking it slowly before entering. She took a moment, glancing around to see what had changed in her absence. Despite two new students, Everything was just the same. 

"Excuse me, Can I help you?" Madam Bustier asked, breaking the girl from her staring. 

Instead of saying anything, She held up the paper and took a few steps towards the teacher. Madam Bustier took it and read it carefully, before turning her attention to Marinette. "Take your seat, and it's good to have you back."

Marinette headed to the back, noticing that the only available seat next to one of the new students. He didn't look so awful, despite his somewhat bad kid appearance. He wore a leather jacket, covered in several patches and pins from several not-so-known bands, with a black tank top and shredded black jeans. Once he looked up from staring mindlessly at the table, she got a good look at his face. His eyes looked rather kind, and warm, reminding her of walnuts. But it matched his dark complexion beautifully. Everything about this boy was absolutely stunning, even his rather intriguing hairstyle, he had the tips of his dreadlocks dyed orange. 

"You gon' keep staring doll or take a seat?" The boy asked, smirking. 

Flustering, She quickly sat down before mumbling a quick apology. 

"I really dig the outfit, Wouldn't really think a girl with your face would be into such music and style." He commented.

Mari raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gasping, The boy stumbled out a fast apology, "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just you look so er- um I meant-"

"It's fine, I get it."Marinette cut him off, with a wave of her hand.

"I'm Henry." He stuck out his hand. 

"Marinette." She responding, shaking his hand.

"So, you really are a doll?" Henry grinned, causing her to roll her eyes playfully. 

"I guess you could say that."

The hours went by slowly but finally the lunch bell rang and everyone slowly got up and made their way quickly out of the classroom. Marinette sat down at the steps, watching people she had known find their cliques and wander off. 

"So dolly, i'm guessing you aren't real popular around here.." Henry voice echoed from just a couple steps away, scaring her. 

Marinette glanced up at him, "That's one way of putting it."

Henry sat next to her and smiled, "Hm, well then I guess everyone's missing out then. You seem like a nice person."

"You hardly know me." Marinette snickered.

The orange haired boy grinned, "I'm really good at reading people."

"Is that so?"

Before Henry could respond, Luka came from behind the corner and called out. "Mari!"

The young girl turned to face the blue haired friend. "Yes Luka?"

"Er-I just came to check up on you, since it's your first day back and all." Luka explained sheepishly. 

Henry smirked knowingly, watching in amusement. 

Mari smiled, "Thank you for checking up on me, but you didn't have to."

"I know I just wanted to ...So who's the dude?" 

"Henry, sweetcheeks." Henry retorted with a smirk. 

Luka looked him up and down, "well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Marinette stared at the two, uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the situation. "So...you two wanna get some lunch?"

Luka shrugged, "I can eat. Where do you wanna go?"

"There's this cool ass bakery down the block." Henry suggested.

Marinette smirked, "Dupain-Chengs?"

Henry nodded.

"C'mon if we go now I'm sure we can miss the lunch rush." Marinette explained.

So hastily, the three teens made their way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did you to meet?" Luka asked, glancing between the two.

"Henry is my new seatmate." Mari responded

"And her new friend." Henry cut in.

Marinette turned to Henry, "really?"

He grinned. "really really."

"Where are you from, Henry?"

"New York." 

The group finally made it to bakery and Luka opened the door for the other two. Henry gestured for Marinette to go in before following her and thanking Luka

"Hello, Welcome To Boulangerie Patisserie." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng greeted the children from behind the counter.

"Hey Mrs. Dupian-Cheng!" Luka exclaimed cheerfully as he waved.

Sabine smiled, "Hello Luka." 

The elder woman turned to her daughter, "Marinette, How is it going so far?"

"So far so good Mom, Just stopped in for Lunch."

Henry looked at the girl in surprise, "That's your mom!"

Marinette turned to him and nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Henry grinned, "It's just hard to believe. She looks so young."

Sabine chuckled and returned the smile. "Who is your new friend?"

"Uh my name is Henry Ramos, I'm new to the area." He exclaimed, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Sabine glanced at the boy and fell into a deep thought. "I know you."

Henry flustered as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng kept wondering where she had seen the young boy, While Luka and Marinette looked at each other in confusion. It fell silent for a moment until the older woman gasped. "You're from the ambassador's banquet!"

Within seconds, Henry's already red face was darker than a tomato. Marinette looked at her mother, "the what?"

"The banquet we catered last week." Sabine chuckled, "Your friend ate most of the deserts by himself."

"In my defense, They were really good and I had been on a plane for six hours before." Henry defended himself, while Luka snorted.

"Honestly I don't blame him, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You have the best deserts in the world." Luka chimed in. 

"You children flatter me. Now, What may I get you three?" 

After the three had all the pastries that their hearts desired courtesy of Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, They began making the trip back to Françoise Dupont. 

"I envy you, doll." Henry said suddenly.

Mari glanced at him, "And why is that?"

"You live above a bakery and get to eat to snacks all day."

Marinette chuckled, "Not really, I mean you'd get sick if you just sat around eating sweets all day."

"Worth it."

"And the diabetes that follow?" Luka questioned as he raised his brow. 

Henry let out a breathy chuckle, "God, that would suck. like having such a sweet tooth and not being able to eat any. I would die." 

The three laughed at the exaggeration before walking up the steps of the concrete steps and plopping down on them to eat their lunch. Once more it fell silent, minus the few praises from Henry as they ate. After finishing the three began striking up a conversation, starting from the existence of aliens to what rock star would look better in a crop top. To onlookers who did not know them, it would have seemed like three life-long friends chatting rather than people who had just met hours prior.

*********

"Dolllllllllllllllll~" Henry whined as he wrapped his arm around the petite girl's frame as he entered the classroom. Marinette couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior and reassuringly pat his head, "Yes?"

"Luka hit me earlier."

"What did you do to him?" She asked, lifting her brow in an accusational manner.

Henry scrunched up his mouth as his looked back at her, "Do I really look like the type of person to do something to anyone?" He exclaimed dramatically emphasizing 'I.'

Knowing better, Marinette sighed and sent him a look of dissapproval, causing him to just smile. 

"Fine, Fine. I just asked him about his girlfriend is all." He explained.

Marinette looked at him in curiosity as she couldn't recall Luka telling her about a girlfriend, but there is a possibility. He is very attractive and gentlemanly. Any girl would be luck to have him, which caused Mari to feel a bit jealous. In the end, she'd support him no matter what. Given how close they had grown in the last year, She would have expected that he'd tell her anything though, but also had her fair share of secrets. The young heroine pouted, thinking that in the last four weeks Luka and Henry were more close than her and him. 

"He never mentioned having a girlfriend. Who is she?" 

Henry grinned, "Why? Are you jealous doll?" 

"Wh-No, Luka is just-"

"a friend," Henry cut her off with a knowing look. 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette made her way to their seat. Henry followed close by victoriously. For the remainder of morning the two made idle conversation until class began and as the students flooded in, several sets of eyes landed on the two. 

"Okay I'm just saying I have the legs to pull off a mini skirt and if Luka was here he'd agree." Henry said, rolling up his pants leg to show Mari.   
  
Marinette looked at them, silently agreeing. "Oooh, I should get you to model for some of my designs sometimes. " She joked. 

"Ooh, I could be your personal model~"He commented turning to her with his usual cheeky smile.

"Henry. Marinette. Can you two finish your conversation later? You are distracting the class." Ms. Bustier exclaimed, as she began writing on the chalk board. The two teens flustered and apologized before giving the teacher their attention. After finishing up the lesson in literature, Henry passed Mari a note. 

_Were you serious about the modeling thing?_

Marinette read it carefully, being cautious so that the teacher didn't see the piece of ripped parchment. Quickly, she grabbed her pen and scribbled her response before sliding it back to him. 

_I mean of course. If you really want I some finished pieces you can model if you like, but obv I'd have to adjust them so they're your size._

Within a second, the paper was back on her side of the desk.

_Soooo, Does Later today work for you?_

Instead of writing, she just tapped Henry's forearm and nodded. 

"So it's a date." He whispered back with a grin.

*********

"Why do you look better in that than me?" Marinette exclaimed, watching as Henry strutted through her room in her Chat Noir themed mini skirt. 

"I told you doll, I got the legs for this." He striked a pose before looking back to her. "I feel hot."

"You look hot." Mari commented before holding her camera, "May I?"

"Go for it."


End file.
